Portable drink containers for pets are generally known in the art. While existing drink containers provide some beneficial features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the existing containers, and to provide new features not heretofore available. As an example, the present drink container provides a way of reducing messy spills by keeping the liquid contained until the pet is ready to drink from the attached bowl. No pouring is required with this portable drink container, and a separate drinking bowl is unnecessary. When ready for use, the pet owner simply applies pressure to the drink container in order to transfer the liquid from the holding vessel through the conduit and into the bowl.
A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.